


Tea Party [Story + Podfic]

by blackglass, idellaphod



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tea, Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod
Summary: Sometimes being a single Dad means pretending to drink lots of tea. Written by blackglass and performed by blackglass and idella.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54
Collections: Voiceteam 2020: Team Red, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	Tea Party [Story + Podfic]

Length: 1:35  
Download (right-click and save) as an [mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/tea%20party.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

Din looked down as he felt a small hand pat against his shin. The kid looked up at him, ears perked, offering him a(n empty) tin cup.

Din accepted it. “A new blend today?”

The kid cooed and continued to look at him expectantly. Winta and the other children had introduced the child to the concept of “tea parties” during their time on Sorgan and he’d taken to it with gusto.

Din mimed drinking it, and hummed thoughtfully. “That’s an unusual choice.”

“Eh!” the kid replied, then attempted to climb his leg so he could reach Din’s lap. 

“Careful,” said Din, helping him up. 

The kid let out a satisfied huff once he was sitting safely and reached up for the cup. Din handed it to him and he mimed drinking it as well, cooing as he pulled the cup away from his mouth.

“Tastes a little like Jogan fruit, doesn’t it?”

The child’s ears twitched as he made what Din assumed to be an affirmative noise, then offered the cup back to Din.

Din smiled under his helmet as he reached for it. “Thanks, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the "Audio Garden" challenge for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020.


End file.
